wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Safari (video)
"Wiggly Safari" is the 12th Wiggles video. The video was made and released in 2002. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name. #The Crocodile Hunter (Featuring Steve Irwin) #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen of the Roses (From Wiggly Party: Live in Concert) #Swim With Me #Koala La La #Dingo Tango #You Might Like a Pet #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do the Owl (From Wiggly Party: Live in Concert) (Featuring Steve and Terri Irwin) #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (You can look but you better not touch) #We're the Crocodile Band Filmed Australia Zoo (February 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (December 2001) Credits See here Release Dates Australia: July 8, 2002 America: August 6, 2002 (Screener Copy VHS), September 3, 2002 (Official Copy VHS/DVD) United Kingdom: August 7, 2006 Album The "Wiggly Safari" album was released in February 4, 2002 featuring 32 tracks. CD Songs *The Wiggly Owl Medley Transcript See here Promo Pictures WigglySafariLogo.jpg|Promo logo WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve and Anthony in promo picture WigglySafariShow.jpg|A "Wiggly Safari Show" poster WigglySafariPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Irwin Family and Wiggly Crew WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, the Irwin Family and the Wiggly Crew TheWigglesinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits AnthonyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in safari outfit WigglySafariPromoPicture9.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture10.jpg|Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggly Group, Irwin Family and Wiggly Dancers WigglySafariPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family in white background WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family CaptainFeathersword,SteveandBindi.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Steve and Bindi CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture7.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture8.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the Irwin family AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Irwin family WigglySafariPromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture15.jpg|Steve Irwin talking about dingos WigglySafariPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin holding dingos DingoTango-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Dingo Tango" DingoTango-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and dingo DingoTango-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin Wags,Anthony,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Steve and Bindi Wags,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags writing autograph to Steve and Bindi OldManEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture OldManEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture #2 File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Touch)" File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Koala La La" KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and koala DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture26.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture27.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture28.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture29.jpg|Dorothy and the kids KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff, Terri and the koalas GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Greg in grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff FeedingTime-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WigglySafariPromoPicture39.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin in FDNY shirts WigglySafariPromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture41.jpg|The Wiggles and a kangaroo WigglySafariPromoPicture42.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging on vine WigglySafariPromoPicture43.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture44.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture45.jpg|The Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture46.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture47.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture48.jpg|The Wiggles WigglySafariPromoPicture49.jpg|The Wiggles FeedingTime-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Feeding Time" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTerriIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Terri TheWigglesandTerrywithKoala.jpg Anthonyanddinsaurjaw.jpg TheOtherWigglesandKoala.jpg TheWiggleswithKangaroo.jpg Crocstatue.jpg Poster1-1-.jpg|Help a Puppy Become a Guide Dog TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture2.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture4.jpeg PaulFieldandaSnake.jpg|Paul and a snake WigglySafari-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglyFriendsin2001.jpg Dorothyin2001.jpg 14224784_852060894930876_5769799151276342841_n.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin in a promo picture 14212090_852060921597540_1327376200738113146_n.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a promo picture 14991822_894790880657877_8117815561420530924_n.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin in a promo picture 15036521_1337995899558380_4917747004423794020_n.jpg|The Crew The Wiggles and The Irwins.PNG File:OldManEmuPromo3.jpg|Captain and Steve Trivia Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs